Mentiras necesarias y verdades dolorosas
by Aya Nishino
Summary: Es un fic N/L Hr/H con la aparicion esencial de Ginny ¿Que pasa cuando te utilizan?¿Cuando sientes que mereces ser feliz? Entra y lo descubriras REVIEWS!


**Espero que os guste**

**Mentiras necesarias y verdades dolorosas**

Neville estaba sentado frente a su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, la cual tenia desde quinto curso. Nev, Neville, Longbottom, profesor…Pero nunca amor. No por lo menos de la persona querida. Con un suspiro y una negación de cabeza se levanto de su despacho en el invernadero dos para ir hacia su cuarto en el castillo. Cerro la puerta con seguro y echo a andar por el sendero. Dejo que el viento de otoño se colase entre su pelo, que le vaciase la cabeza…Deseo saber volar y perderse entre las nubes donde sus problemas seria olvidados por un momento, donde solo existiría el y el aire. Llego ante las puertas de roble. Las abrió lo justo para pasar y las cerro. Se dirigió a la escalera hacia su dormitorio en el tercer piso con paso lento, tranquilo, dándole el aspecto de hombre mayor y sabio, aspecto que se parecía bastante el que había tenido antaño Remus Lupin.

-¿Nev?

SE giro y vio a esa mujer

-Buenas noches, Lun

Luna Lovegood había cambiado con el tiempo. Un cuerpo delicado y frágil que escondía un corazón de hierro. Después de la muerte de su marido Ralph en una expedición, se quedo sola con dos hijos y un periódico que dirigir. Y decidió volver a su hogar. Su cuerpo podía haber viajado, pero su alma siempre estuvo entre los gruesos muros de Hogwarts, donde descubrió amigos, enemigos, amores, falsedades…Todo. Dejo su periódico en manos de los mejores periodistas mágicos y regreso como enfermera, sustituyendo a Madame Pomfrey de manera excelente. Sus hijos estaban bien. Ella estaba recuperándose.

-Te espera

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, otra vez…-Suspiro y le miro de forma dura y comprensiva-¿No te das cuenta de que te haces daño?

-Le dije que no volviese

-Como las ultimas tres veces…

-Iba en serio… Ella esta casada-Dijo sentándose en un banco, cansado de todo, con el corazón malherido-Tiene un marido al que quiere pero que últimamente esta ocupado…

-Ella no esta casada. No le quiere. Ni a él ni a ti, por mucho que te duela. Ella tiene un titulo de parte de su marido, dinero a mansalva y todo lo que una mujer necesita, menos sexo. Y eso ya se lo das tu-Luna se sentó a su lado, y le paso un brazo por los hombros- Y todo esto se debe a algo que los dos sabemos…¡Por Merlín, Harry no la quiere, y lo sabes! Os utiliza a los dos…Olvídala y haz tu vida

-Lun, no puedo…Se que le estoy fallando a Harry, que me ha apoyado siempre…Pero la quiero, por Merlín que lo hago

-Nev…No puedes vivir de sueños…-Le cogió la cara y se la levanto, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- Abre los ojos y veras un mundo al que siempre te has negado la entrada. Buenas noches, Neville

Eso fue lo que hizo que Neville supiese lo defraudada que estaba. Hacia años que no le llamaba por su nombre. Se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-¡Neville!-Una pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el y le empezó a besar con locura y pasión contenida. Él por un momento estuvo tentado a seguir, pero la aparto bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Ginny- ¿Otra vez Luna?Dile a esa lunática que no se meta en lo que no le importa

-Ginebra, no vuelvas a hablar así de ella-Dijo gravemente-No podemos seguir asi. No quiero que vengas de nuevo. No puedo mirar a tus hijos a la cara, ni nada…Estas casada, y punto

-Pero Neville, soy una mujer, necesito algunas cosas que mi marido no me puede dar

-¡PUES DIVORCIATE!

-No puedo ¿Qué pensaría el mundo?¿Y mi familia? Ya no seria mas la mujer de Harry Potter, perdería el prestigio, y…

-Asi que eso es lo único que te importa….El prestigio…La clase…El que diran…¿Pues sabes que? Me da igual.-La miro a los ojos- Yo te quería, Ginny, pero lo único que siento ahora mismo es asco…Me das asco, me repugnas…Vete de aquí

-Pero….

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-Dijo perdiendo los nervios

La pelirroja, con toda su soberbia, le dijo

-Algún día te arrepentirás y vendrás llorando, pero yo no te consolare

-Mejor, porque no creo que vaya

-Adiós Longbottom-Dijo Ginny con maldad mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Adiós Weasley

-¡Es Potter!

-La única a la que podría llamar así seria a Hermione, que es la única que ocupa en corazón del que haces llamar tu esposo

-Hermione nunca será nada de Harry

-¿Segura?

Hecha una furia, salió del despacho dando un portazo. Neville se sentó delante del fuego, con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando al fuego. Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Adelante

Una rubia vestida de verde todavía entro y cerro con un hechizo. Pasó la mano por los estandartes de Gryffindor y dijo

-¿Qué tal?

-se lo he dejado claro. No creo que vuelva

Luna se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el pelo

-Es lo mejor-Miro al fuego

El hombre levanto la cara a mirarla y vio el fuego reflejado en sus ojos azules. Rojo y azul. Y pensó que quizás en su despacho faltaban estandartes de Ravenclaw. Que en su sangre faltaba el azul para darle vida. Que en su cama y alma, faltaban esos ojos azules que le recordasen al cielo despejado, que le anunciasen un nuevo amanecer.

-Luna

-¿Si?-Dijo mirándole. En sus ojos se veía dolor, tristeza, soledad. Y él deseo borrar todo eso, darle la felicidad que se merece, darle seguridad, poder ver esa cara de angel hasta su ultimo suspiro.

-¿No crees que falta algo de azul en este despacho?

Abrió mucho los ojos. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Estas seguro?

-SE anuncian tiempos de cambio…¿Sabes que Harry va a pedirle el divorcio a Ginny?

-¿En serio?

-Si…No creo que ella se lo de, pero él también se merece ser feliz.

-Y Hermione

-Ella no va a dejar a Ron

-Lo se…Es demasiado sacrificada…

-Entrara en razón

-Eso espero-Le miro-Te quiero, Neville…No sabes cuanto

-Luna, no pretendo que olvides a Ralph, asi que…

-Es el padre de mis hijos, no voy a olvidarle…Pero ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futro, junto con Lorcan y Lysander, y seremos felices

-Lo prometo, preciosa, lo prometo…-SE acerco a ella y la beso, lentamente, ecrrando con ese beso las esperanzas de un nuevo horizonte

Kilómetros mas lejos, Ginny Potter llegaba a su casa en el Valle de Godric. Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa

-Lily, mama ha vuelto

-Lily no esta- Su marido, tan guapo como en sus tiempos jóvenes, salió en vaqueros y camiseta de la cocina

-vaya, ¿y eso?-La joven se quito el abrigo, soñando con una noche romántica que hacia años que no tenia. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo un vaso de agua

-Tenemos que hablas-El vaso de la mano de la joven se estrello contra el suelo

-¿Qué?

-Ginny, nos estamos engañando, esto no puede seguir asi…Tenemos que ser felices, y asi…

-Somos felices, Harry. Soy feliz

-Yo no-Suspiro y la miro.-SE que tienes amantes, y yo me acuesto con otras mujeres buscando escapar de la atmosfera tensa que hay en casa… Pero no estamos solos, están James, y Albus, y mi pequeña Lily…Hay que ser cuidadoso

-Haberlo pensado antes de tirarte a mi cuñada-Espeto ella.-No te daré el divorcio

Harry saco un papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió

-A Ron la ha costado, pero al final lo ha entendido. A firmado el divorcio. Seré feliz, Ginny, me cuente lo que me cueste…

Ginny se rindió y firmo el documento, viendo como su vida se desmoronaba… A la mañana siguiente fue a Hogwarts, y vio a una feliz pareja, una rubio y un moreno, pasear por el lago. Respiro hondo, y volvió a su casa derrotada. Vio a su hija y le abrazo

-mami, ha venido HUgo con tio Ron

Vio a su hermano, sus grandes ojeras, y supe lo que pasaba.

Cuando Harry entro en su casa sintió que el mundo se le venia encima. Por detrás venia Hermione a buscar unos documentos, y se callo al suelo, llorando.

En el tapete central estaban tirados, rodeados de sangre, Ginny, Hugo, Lily, y Ron, con una pistola en la mano. Y una nota que decía:

Si no podemos ser felices, vosotros tampoco

-

No ma mateis!! Al principio iba a ser solo de Nev/Luna/Ginny, pero se me fue la olla….Dejad reviews, please


End file.
